


Little Bloody Riding Hood

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Multi, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: El cuento de Caperucita Roja pero con los personajes de Vinland Saga (sorrynotsorry)Thorfinn tiene que entregarle a su abuelita un cesto con la cena y setas, pero durante el camino se encuentra con un terrible lobo que intenta engañarle.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga), Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga), Thors/Helga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Little Bloody Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo varios fics de Vinland Saga en proceso, pero esto me vino a la mente después de ver un fanart del que no pude encontrar a su autor, así que sucumbí a la tentación y lo escribí . Se suponía que no iba a quedar tan largo, pero bueno ╮(╯∀╰)╭ (Si hay un tipo de error avisadme).  
> ¡Disfrutad!

ÉRASE UNA VEZ en un pequeño pueblo portuario de Islandia, donde en invierno la gruesa capa de nieve inmaculada cubría los campos hasta parecerse a la lana de las ovejas que pastaban en primavera.

En una casita de madera con tejado de paja, una madre le pidió a su hijo menor un favor. La madre, Helga, era una mujer enfermiza pero lo que más amaba entre todas las cosas era a su familia y cada otoño acudía a la casa de su “madre” para proporcionarle la comida que necesitaba antes hibernar cuando los primeros copos cayesen. Pero esta vez su mal se había agravado y como su hija mayor estaba ocupada cuidando del ganado decidió pedirle ayuda a su pequeño.

—Hijo mío, tu abuela se encuentra enferma, por lo que este otoño no podré darle su cena favorita. Te he preparado esta cesta para que se la lleves. Se pondrá muy contenta.

Thorfinn hizo un mohín, más no rechistó ni pronunció ninguna protesta al respecto. Quería mucho a su madre y no le gustaría que enfermase más debido a la pena. Se echó por encima de los hombros la capa beis que le había hecho Helga por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, tenía una capucha grande decorada con marta cibelina. Esta la solía llevar a todas partes junto a los dos chuchillos, uno de su padre y otro de un hombre que atacó el poblado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y esta le advirtió antes de salir por la puerta.

—Ve aprisa, con cuidado, no te entretengas con nadie. Has de atravesar el bosque, pero debes tener cuidado, ya que allí vive un lobo feroz. No hables con él, es astuto y cruel. Debes de entregarle la cesta a la abuela antes de que el sol caiga o no podrás volver, Thorfinn —añadió Helga.

Thorfinn asintió ante la petición de su querida madre y salió del hogar, ligeramente desconcertado por las indicaciones. Si se trataba de un lobo no habría gran problema pues tenía sus cuchillos con él, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella dijese que el animal hablase. Sin más dilación, Thorfinn ascendió por los caminos pedregosos que daban hacia la linde del bosque. Este crujía ante el viento que mecía las hojas anaranjadas del otoño. Echó un vistazo hacia la mar antes de adentrarse en la floresta, era mediodía y tenía toda la tarde para ir y regresar. Entonces se adentró en el bosque.

A cada paso, las hojas caídas crujían suavemente, el cielo se vio opacado por los altos árboles que intentaban alcanzar las nubes, poco a poco la luz radiante del sol se tornó violeta y oscura hasta ser una penumbra. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor las indicaciones de Helga. Apretó el paso tal y como ella le había recomendado, recordaba poco de su abuela, pero sabía que tenía una larga barba castaña trenzada por raro que pareciese.

Entonces, Thorfinn escuchó un susurro a su espalda que se convirtió en una voz clara.

—¿A dónde vas, Caperucita? —preguntó una voz seductora y zalamera.

Thorfinn tomó con la mano libre uno de los cuchillos y lo desenvainó para apuntar a la persona que había detrás de él. El niño le turbó la apariencia del lobo. Pues no era uno como había pensado en el principio, era un hombre, pero también un can. Se trataba de un hombre más alto que él, rubio y de ojos azules, llevaba un largo abrigo de piel de lobo castaño encima de una extraña armadura negra. Thorfinn apretó el cuchillo al ver que de entre sus cabellos salían dos orejas de lobo. Estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero la sonrisa petulante y astuta en su boca le provocó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, calvo —añadió al darse cuenta de las incipientes entradas que tenía en su cabello.

—De hecho, sí lo es —contestó dando un paso hacia a él, Thorfinn levantó el cuchillo—. Verás, por aquí ronda un leñador —dijo haciendo un gesto con el brazo, abarcando los árboles que se encontraban delante de ellos—. Uno muy alto y fiero, que se dedica… A secuestrar niños.

Thorfinn fue a replicar pero se mantuvo callado. Ignoraba por completo si aquel lobo le decía la verdad o era tan astuto y malicioso como su madre le había contado.

—Pero a mí, como lobo, ni siquiera reparará en mi figura. Solo has de darme la cesta e indicarme la dirección a quién le llevas tal deliciosa cena.

—La abuelita jamás te abriría la puerta —masculló Thorfinn por lo bajo, pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El lobo enarcó las cejas por un instante y luego esbozó una sonrisa lobuna y astuta, que Thorfinn no vio.

—¿Y si te acompañase?

—Ni hablar —contestó Thorfinn—. Y si me disculpa, llevo prisa.

Sin dar opción alguna al lobo, el muchacho comenzó a andar de nuevo por el sendero invisible que le llevaría hasta la casa de su abuelita, echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver si el lobo seguía allí, más no lo halló.

* * *

La abuelita se asomó al puchero que tenía en el fuego de la chimenea, el olor a carne asada llegó hasta ella, pero le faltaba el ingrediente secreto: setas, en concreto, una ración de amanita muscaria que le proporcionaba gran brío y dicha. Entonces escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, se dirigió hacia ella tarareando una canción que hablaba sobre valquirias y héroes que caían en batalla.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó con su gruesa voz.

—Tu nieto, Thorfinn, vengo a traerte la cena —escuchó al otro lado.

Encantada por la respuesta, la abuela abrió y se encontró con un alto muchacho, de espalda grande vestido con una capa de piel de lobo. Había escuchado de su hija que le había regalado una, así que le dejó pasar. En una de sus manos llevaba una pequeña cesta de mimbre. La anciana se dirigió hacia la cama, sus piernas y un mal en los intestinos no le permitían que estuviese mucho tiempo en pie, así pues se acostó. La abuela se colocó las gafas que tenías sobre su nariz moteada de pecas para intentar ver bien a su nieto, pues le había conocido cuando este había nacido y no le había vuelto a ver más por encontrarse aislada en esa cabaña en medio del bosque. Y solo acudía su hija para traerle la comida para el invierno porque un lobo terrible vagaba por los alrededores. ¡Bien lo sabía ella!

—¿No tienes calor, cariño? ¿Por qué no te quitas esa capa tan bonita?

Entonces su nieto, se quitó la capa de piel y dejó a la vista un cabello rubio con dos grandes orejas y una sonrisa astuta que parecía una luna creciente. La abuela, aunque no veía muy bien, se quedó sin respiración al ver la beldad que poseía aquel lobo. Soltó un suave «Ooof» que se perdió en el crepitar del fuego.

—¿A qué has venido, lobo?

Este esbozó una sonrisa más grande que la anterior, la abuelita tragó saliva al sentir que las mejillas se le calentaban.

—A comerte, por supuesto.

Por un instante, a la abuelita no le pareció una mala idea. Sin embargo, el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por las manos del lobo sobre sus hombros y por los labios del animal sobre los suyos.

* * *

Thorfinn vio emerger la casita de piedra y madera de la abuela, de la chimenea salía un humo con aroma a venado asado. Llamó a la puerta y se escuchó una voz amortiguada.

—¿Quién va?

—Thorfinn, tu nieto, vengo a traerte la comida para el invierno —contestó.

—Puedes pasar, la puerta no está cerrada.

Thorfinn hizo lo propio, se adentró en un hogar acogedor y caliente donde se respiraba paz. Se encaminó al dormitorio de la abuela, ella estaba tumbada en la cama, con un gorro de lana en la cabeza y la sábana echada casi hasta el rostro. El muchacho se sintió ligeramente incómodo, su madre siempre había dicho que era muy amorosa, pero ella ni siquiera se había levantado. Dejó la cesta en la mesilla, en ella había variedad de setas, hogazas de pan recién hecho, limón, romero y albahaca. Thorfinn se acercó cautelosamente, colocando una mano en el cuchillo de su padre.

—Abuelita, abuelita —llamó— ¡Qué ojos más grandes tienes!

—Son para verte mejor.

Thorfinn desenvainó el cuchillo sintiendo que la ira brotaba en su pecho.

—Abuelita, qué orejas más grandes tienes —dijo al percibir que la oreja del lobo se movía bajo el gorro.

—Son para escucharte mejor.

Thorfinn alzó el cuchillo en la mano dispuesto a endilgárselo en el pecho al lobo.

—Abuelita, qué dientes más grande tienes —dijo bajando el brazo.

El lobo, que era astuto y sabía de antemano lo que el niño haría, se giró bruscamente, tomó a Thorfinn de la muñeca y lo tiró a la colcha sobre sus piernas, con la mano libre le agarró del cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, deleitándose con el terror repentino que brillaba en las orbes castañas del muchacho.

—Son para comerte mejor —contestó el lobo, en un tono tenebroso, mostrando sus dientes y hambriento por devorar la carne tierna del niño.

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación, pues una de las paredes había sido derribada y había un gran agujero en esta, por ella entró un hombre colosal, rubio y con un parche en el ojo. Era tan fuerte que podría hasta vencer a un oso con las manos desnudas. Pero en ellas llevaba un hacha, con la que apuntó al lobo.

—Aquí está Thorkell, ¿estás preparado para luchar?

Pero antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más el lobo había escapado, sin que el cazador lo hubiese atrapado y sin que Thorfinn se hubiese vengado. El chico se levantó aturdido y se dirigió hacia el cazador que estaba buscando por todos los lados al lobo para pelear.

—Gracias… —susurró, pero un gruñido bajo le hizo callar.

Desconcertado, miró debajo de la cama, y se encontró con la abuela desnuda y aturdida. Thorfinn se incorporó completamente aturdido y azorado por la situación. Decidió que como la abuelita estaba sana y salva, debía darle las gracias apropiadamente al cazador por ayudarle y salvarle la vida, así que decidió invitar a la cena en su propio hogar a todos.

—¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa, señor?

—¡Por supuesto! Llevaré a mi esposa también y las hachas por si aparece el lobo.

* * *

Cuando el sol cayó y dejó detrás de sí una estela dorada y roja que se tornó en azul cobalto y violeta, la casa de Thors estaba a rebosar; Helga había recuperado el color y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Primero la abuelita que trajo consigo su guiso especial, que Thorfinn prefirió no probar, luego acudieron Thorkell y su esposa, que era un hombre de cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos azules, Asgeir era serio y diligente, capaz de encauzar la energía del hombre más grande. A la mitad de la cena, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la abuelita salió a escondidas para verse con el lobo de nuevo.

Thorfinn observó asombrado que Thorkell no era nada más ni nada menos que su tío-abuelo, que había acudido a casa de la madre de Helga para hacer una visita, ya que había estado durante meses persiguiendo a un príncipe. Y gracias a él había salvado su vida, pero de estaba de nuevo en peligro ya que le pidió un duelo.

Que Thorfinn perdió. Y aprendió que jamás debía fiarse de extraños y tampoco aceptar duelos con Thorkell.


End file.
